Episode 7290 (14th September 2015)
Plot Emma is annoyed that James is more concerned about Johnny than he is Moses. In the café Kirin gets Moira to pass onto Vanessa that he is thinking of her. Debbie takes Sarah and Jack into the café so Pete can say goodbye, but Ross is irked to spot them together. Pete assures Sarah that it is for the best that he and Debbie don't live together although he is concerned about Sarah's cough. Vanessa has spent all night by Johnny's incubator, and Adam tries so see the positives that he has made it through the night. Dr Carr reassures them that Johnny is in the best place but Vanessa feels guilty about Johnny being born so early. Laurel packs her case to go on the course and to stay at Caroline's, and she assures Marlon that she will start paying her way again. Ross goes to unwrap package from a backpack but he is stopped when Emma comes down the stairs, he explains to her that he saw Pete, Debbie and the kids playing happy families. Eric is furious to discover that Paddy has not put Cheryl down and threatens to sue Paddy and put the vet's out of business while Debbie feels guilty for not noticing Sarah's cough before. James asks Emma to come to the hospital with him to visit Johnny, but she turns him down. Marlon tries to talk some sense into Eric and assures him that life will get better but he needs his family at a time like this. Nurse Price tries to reassure Vanessa that Johnny being so early is not her fault but Vanessa wants to know what problems Johnny could face in the future if he pulls through. Vanessa worries when she sees the incubator next to Johnny's is empty and assumes that baby Alice has died. Debbie takes Sarah to see Dr Bailey about her cough but is annoyed when Emma arrives to take Sarah's bloods. Debbie is not happy that Emma gets in a few sly digs whilst taking taking the blood, but Debbie hits back bringing up when Emma tried to smother Ross. Adam finds distraught Vanessa and tells her that baby Alice has been moved out of the NICU. He insists that Johnny needs her and he is not giving up on their son but Vanessa walks out unable to bear seeing Johnny so little. Emma vents to Ross about Debbie but he manages to get her out of the house and finally opens the package and takes out a gun. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Adam Thomas - Adam Barton *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour Guest cast *Dr Carr - Grant Ibbs *Nurse Price - Lauryn Redding Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - NICU, corridor and relatives room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Butler's Farm - Kitchen *The Grange - Patio *Abbott Lane Surgery - Dr Bailey's office Notes *Johnny Woodfield appears in this episode played by a lifelike jelly doll. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes